onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Jamesb2302
Hey Your delete had me massivly confused there haha. I've left my charger at uni so I shall text during the week for the details. --Jamie-0408 21:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Photos Promo pictures go to http://www.othgallery.com/ or http://treehillfan.com/gallery/ Screencaps go to http://www.oth-caps.com/ :For screencaps check the wikia first (like episode pages and stuff) so we don't end up with loads of the same file taking up space. Put landscape pictures at 250px and don't put a px size for portrait, the thumb size is fine. Also, when you upload a picture can you add it to the episode images category. Just go to the bottom of the image page and click the add categories buttons as you would for pages. The categories are called "Images from episode" but just typing the episod name should bring the category up in the drop down menu. Message me if you get confused haha :Oh, and if you're about to upload a pic to a character page or something check the episode gallery to see if we have a copy already on here. I've come across four images of Haley singing to Nathan in 1x15 so far haha --Jamie-0408 18:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I think the italics bit looks good. It's not as if we really need highlight Lucas remembering it so green italics works fine. Jamie-0408 18:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Are we rivalling Pilot-love yet? New uniform is alright. They said you should ring personnel but if I wanna go in a ask on friday we can. Whatever you want to do is okay for me. --Jamie-0408 18:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) What episodes are the pictures of Nathan and Carrie and Nathan and Peyton from on Nathan's relationships page so I can add them to the categories. Would you mind putting the episode number at the beginning of the file so I can tell straight away if you want me to add the categories. Thankin you :) By the way, there is a proposed small gatheering in durham if you fancy it but I'm not too fussed so if you fancy going out we can but I can live without haha --Jamie-0408 11:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Blog post idea Hello, I have been working on a series blog posts about our wikis, and wanted to include One tree hill. If you have any facts, stories or links that you want included, let me know! Thanks for all your work here. I have also contacted User:Jamie-0408 but haven't heard back from him yet. Cheers --Sarah (talk 00:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry. I don't really understand haha (yes, I'm a moron) so if you know what to do please explain :P By the way, I've started screen capping for myself given that some people don't update their sites so if you need any images from 7x10 or 7x11 let me know and I'll get it sorted. I'm still using oth-caps for every other episode because I'm lazy haha. But even then, if you can't find a good picture of something you need (maybe it's blurry or whatnot) let me know. --Jamie-0408 17:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I am just looking for information on the wiki, such as who participates, what you focus on, how the wiki is organized, why people should help, etc. If you want to look at what the folks as children's books wiki, you can see it here. Thanks! --Sarah (talk 23:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sarah, let me know if you get this. Well, in our blog, we would like an introduction just explaining that we are gathering together all the information about the television show One Tree Hill and possibly list the actors. We focus on everything to do with the show but as this is just a wikia that still needs alot of help, we are currently mainly focusing on writing up episode pages as well as character information pages. We believe people should help as we started the site pretty much from scratch and the two administrators involved would appreciate any help available and would be very happily welcomed. The site has begun to gain a few more users aswell as the two administrators, which can be found on the community menu. We began to edit the site in summer 2009 and have advanced it much further than we originally believed we could and don't intend on stopping and we hope that any interested users will have a go at participating to our site. - hope this is alright for the blog :) Thank you sarah --Jamesb2302 00:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Explanation! After Some Roads Lead Nowhere, there's the usual Chrimbo break. On January 18th, OTH and Life Unexpected start showing new episodes on mondays. OTH will air 7x13 - 7x19 will air but on March 8 OTH will go off air and Gossip Girl and Life Unexpected will take up the timeslot. However, on April 19th all of Life Unexpected will have aired so OTH and GG will return as they have been so far (with OTH showing 7x20 as the first one back) until the season finale. And, I've just started watching supernatural because my roomate is obsessed and she lent me the DVD's in. It's awesome. --Jamie-0408 23:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::And, I've just noticed, you are about to hate me lots. CLICKETH - I followed the general principles of wikias and said for anything but episode pages to be written in past tense and you've done Haley's in present. Not too much of a problem like, it's more something to fix at a much, much much later date but could you write in past from now on just so there's some cohesion between pages. Oh, and sorry to nag, but it really bothers me that you don't link when you write (can you tell neat-freak Jamie is out in full force on here haha). Feel free to rant back :P --Jamie-0408 23:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Haha, I'm telling you I have OCD... just only on here and on tills :P Yeah, just whenever you feel it works like with names and other stuff. You don't need to do too much, just a little bit. --Jamie-0408 11:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Saw it the other day :) GREEEEN Opinions? I thought the default blue was a little boring and OTH seems to have a green theme with it's promos at the moment so I went for green. --Jamie-0408 00:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I tried customising it to make it lighter but that was an epic failure. I think using the blue makes us look a bit amateur, given that it's the default and blue has nothing to do with OTH haha. I shall try and get the hang of editing skins over the next few weeks to make it a lad lighter because it is a bit too much, but are you okay leaving it like this for now? --Jamie-0408 12:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :That's the gist. There the pages we are recommending our users update this month. Did you upload a new logo? I'm not a big fan, I prefer the other one you did. --Jamie-0408 14:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::4:30 - 9. Should we get rid of the stub section? I thought it was a good idea given most other wikia has it but it can go if you want. And i'm working on toning down the green but it's more complicated than I expected. The only thing that bugs me about this one is the fact that Nathan disappears behind Brooke. --Jamie-0408 15:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :New logo thing? Opinions? If you want to go back to yours we will, I'm not fussed. I tonede down the green a bit and I like it a lot more. What do you think? --Jamie-0408 15:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) You beat me by about a minute to creating that page haha --Jamie-0408 20:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) LIKE! I like it... alot. Very impressed. And thanks :) --Jamie-0408 12:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Erm... 1) She isn't yet, but she's gonna be when OTH comes back so we'll adjust the page then 2) What? 3) What? 4) What? --Jamie-0408 17:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'm seeing it more of a marathon than a sprint. Plus I'm doing other character pages on my way. I'm thinking Nicki maybe for season 1-2. --Jamie-0408 23:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Lucas' page *I'd put Peyton first because his whole connection to Peyton came before Brooke. I've sorted it out for you =). --Jamie-0408 14:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :You just add then to the character page as you would an episode page. I think the detail is fine. We're going to end up getting that detailed eventually, so writing stuff up just to write it again seems a little pointless. --Jamie-0408 16:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) No, just go on Pilot, find the name of the image and do what you would do normally. --Jamie-0408 16:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You add the image in the way you would normally (as in , click on the name of the image you want and then set it up as you would set up an image for the episode pages. --Jamie-0408 16:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) http://www.oth-caps.com/ http://www.othgallery.com/ http://treehillfan.com/gallery/ Pretty impressed here. When you're doing it though, just put them all at 250px because they size isn't too big or too small and it's good to keep them all the same. Other than that, bravo. :) --Jamie-0408 23:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Sup I was thinking for the stuff that happens between Season 2 and 3 such as Peyton dealing with Ellie and all that stuff (there's some flashbacks I think) should we have like a 'Summer Break' section or something to that effect. --Jamie-0408 15:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I was just checking the dates and I can't come down during the week of the 7th because i'm still at uni/work and Nik is too. Are you wanting us down for your birthday because that would be pretty cool. --Jamie-0408 19:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) The Millicent Photo Hello, the Millicent photo was from the episode where Owen returned. Season 7, episode 17.Dowsiewuwu 04:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes U can help me by telling me why Don't You Forget About Me is the last appearance of Junk and Fergie. I haven't seen the episode. Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 13:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it's just that it's been stated on their pages that it's their last appearance. Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 16:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC)